The Angelic, The Demonic and The Dead Guys
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: What if Ichigo and Ichimaru died as children and went to Heaven? If Ulquiorra, Muramasa and Keta never died? How would the bleach world change? Angel!Ulquiorra, Muramasa and Keta Nice!Aizen and Arrancars Hollow!Ichigo...
1. Prologue

**I know you're thinking 'Another story! Jesus, is she going to finish the others ever?" And to answer that question, Yes. This was just a plot bunny that was so awesome when it hopped that It was just there. And now… I can't get rid of it…**

**Oh, well.**

**Warnings for this story: Cross-dressing, Yaoi and Yuri (not graphic.), Szayzel being nice (not killing people… sometimes) , good! Arrancars, good! Aizen, angel! Keta (Luna) Muramasa (Mistique) and Ulquiorra (Verion), hollow! Ichigo, werewolf! Toushiro… and stuff.**

**Read it! It's not bad! I swear. Okay and Review, because I'll love you forever (non-carnally).**

**Thank you to Tite Kubo for allowing Fanfiction on Bleach... I am eternally greatful.**

**Love Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia, or in this story**

The Angelic, The Demonic and The Dead Guys

Prologue: Two little Angels and Two little Hollows

Rosiel's POV

I smile at my lover and our two eldest, Mistique and Luna, and our little girl peaks up over my arms to the bundle of her younger. "Mummy, can I name little brother?"

"Sure…"

Mistique cuddles up to Lucy as Luna studies the baby. "Verion, his name is Verion now."

"That's a good name, Luna. Verion Saiyzar Castiel Murceilago-Morningstar and his older siblings, Mistique Raphael and Luna Rosario Kushina." The two of them smile widely, showing off sharp baby teeth.

"Mama, Mummy, I'm hungry," Luna says, easily the more talkative of the twins.

"Well, what do you want?" Lucy asks.

"Food! And a baby sister!"

Ichigo's POV

"Mama, why are we here? What happened to Papa? Where are we?" my twin asks, looking up at our mother, Nyx the Goddess of the Night.

"In Heaven, Ichimaru. We're going to stay here now."

"What about Grimmy? And Ani?" I ask.

"They're still in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo."

"Oh… why are we here, again?"

She chuckles. "We're going to stay here now. I have friends and their children up here."

"Who?" Maru asks.

"The angels, Lucifer Morningstar and Rosiel Murceilago. You'll like their children, well the ones that are old enough to play with you. Luna and Mistique are the same age as you, but Verion is only a baby. He was born a week ago."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ichimaru. Just wait until you meet them."

"Why?"

"Because, all the angels will be sure to take care of you, even when I'm not here. Promise me you'll stay out of trouble."

"We will!"

"That's good, Luna and Mistique get into enough trouble as it is." I look up to see a man with short yet shaggy, dark brown hair. His blue eyes gleam with a bright light as he speaks again. "I'm Castiel Murceilago. You must be Ichigo and Ichimaru. My niece and nephew have been dying to meet you. They're the only children in this part of heaven, and it gets lonely being the only ones."

"Oh," my Mama says, smiling, "it's good to see you again, Cas. Where's your sister?"

"It's good to see you as well, Nyx. As for Rosiel, she's in the nursery with little Verion. Kokabiel's with her."

"Kokabiel, that blue haired angel?"

"Yeah." He looks down at my twin and I. "Why don't you go find Luna and Mistique? They're tormenting Ithuriel and Raziel for Gabe."

"Okay!" I take my brother's hand, and we run off.

Mistique's POV (Muramasa)

"Brother! Let's run faster!"

"Okay!"

I turn around to see who spoke; I've never heard these voices before. I blink at the twins, an albino with gold on black eyes, and a pale boy, not white, with tea brown eyes and vibrant orange locks. "Who're you?" I ask, and tilt my head to the side.

"My name's Ichigo!" the orangette says ecstatically.

"And I'm Ichimaru." He's much quieter than his brother.

"Hi…" Luna sounds shy. "I'm Luna."

"I'm Mistique. When'd you get here?"

"A few minutes ago…"

"Oh, Okay! Then will you be my friends?" Now that's the Luna I'm used to.

"Sure!" they answer.

"Good! Let's find Uncle Gabriel!" She takes Ichigo's arm and mine, not needing to take the albino's because Ichigo won't let him go. "Hey, Uncle Gabe!"

"Oh, hell…"


	2. Chapter 1

**If you haven't figured it out yet this is a strange fic. You'll be a little wierded out most likely. Cause I like this one a lot. And what I like, weirds people out. So same warnings that were in the beginning. Any new weird stuff, I'll tell you about like Demigod! Toushiro. That isn't a really big part yet. But Darkling! Byakuya is. Cause Darkling's are awesome. Not the ones from the Midnighter series. That'd be unlike me. Mine are demons.**

**This chapter is inspired by the song, Angel of Mine by Amanda Somerville…**

**I really like that song.**

Chapter 1: From Childhood to the Present

Ichimaru's POV

I remember the first time my brother and I tried on lipstick. We were six and playing with Luna and Mistique… in their Aunt Kokabiel's stuff. Kokabiel actually likes us like a lot. She lets us do whatever when she's watching us; so when I wanted to know what I'd look like with ruby red lipstick, she let me. She even applied it for me, and may I say, I looked good. And then Ichi wanted to see what he looked like in pale pink, she let him. And then Luna had us try on some of her dresses.

Mama was surprisingly supportive of our decision to become cross-dressers. It's weird. You'd think your parents would want you to be more normal, but she was okay with it. So now we wear all kinds of female outfits. Like the pale blue skirt I'm wearing, the blouse to match it, a black scarf and black lace up combat boots. I've abandoned my usual red lipstick for powder pink today; it goes better with my outfit. Ichigo's got a vibrant green sundress on and matching converse with his usual pale lipstick, and the rest natural today. Vibrant colors always look good with my twin's hair.

I remember quite well when we met Byakuya Kuchki, the godson of my Aunt, Persephone. He was hot tempered up until we helped him kill his grandfather. That man deserved it, abusing Byakuya just because he wasn't a full blooded shinigami. Just because he's half Darkling. Poor kid, now adult I guess. He was promoted to Captain not that long ago, only about thirty three years. To tell the truth, I've never liked shinigami, except Byakuya and then Toushiro…

About twelve years later, Toushiro left for the Soul Society. He saw this girl named Rangiku and her friend, Momo and just left. Toushiro's the opposite of Ichigo and me, a Werewolf-Shinigami hybrid to our Werepanther-Hollow genetics. I remember explaining to him about our cross-dressing tendencies. Then I offered to help him become a prettier boy. He was not amused.

Luna thought it was hilarious. Speaking of Luna… my brother and I are dating her now. Even though, she, Verion and Mistique smoke and drink now. It apparently runs thick in their family. But it doesn't bug me that bad. She doesn't look or smell any worse, their natural magic eliminates that problem. So it doesn't matter, I'd love her anyway.

I look over at Verion, a smile working itself up on my face. He looks so much like Rosiel, and it pisses him off because we keep teasing him about it. Although he'd look more like her if he was a cross-dresser too, but he's not. And he won't let me do a makeover on him. It makes me sad…

"Yo! Ichimaru!" I look over at my short blond haired girlfriend, smiling widely.

"Hey, Luna!" Her blue eye's bright with love, yes I said eye. She lost the right one in a fight with Verion, who's bipolar. That was not a good day. Verion wanted his marshmallows back (he's addicted to them) and Luna didn't wanna cause he had her chocolate. "And they got in a fight. That was not the best of things. Verion now sports a scar that runs down from his right eye and claw marks in his left arm; that's what's left after his broken nose, arm, leg, three ribs; and a sprained ankle. And Luna's missing an eye.

"We've got a job to do! 'Member?"

"Hai!" An abundance of demons have been showing up in Karakura town, and the Soul Reapers don't know why, so we're supposed to go to the Soul Society to help out. The Soul Reaper's just don't know it yet. Not like I give a bleeding fuck, but ya' know.

"Then let's get going! If we don't explain what's going on before Grimm and the others get there than all hell could break loose!"

"I know." Speaking of the blue haired hollow and his blonde haired twin, I really am looking forward to the Shinigami's confusion at having to work with their enemies. Not that hollow's are bad. No! No! I mean, Ichi and I still are. And we're not bad. I think. It's just the amount of hollows that follow the two of them. Like the pink haired butterfly hollow, Szayzel, that Verion gets along so well with. He'd probably send the Seireitei into panic, and it'd be funny.

"Alright then onward to victory!"

"You're a dork."

"I know!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I haven't updated. My computer fried. So here's the chapter I owe you guys.**

Chapter 2: A Quarter till Dead

Toushiro's POV

"Com'on Taicho!"

"Rangiku, be patient. If you took time to complete your paperwork I wouldn't have to do it for you, and we could leave already." I give my lieutenant a stern look and set the last of the papers down. "Now we can go."

"Okay!" Rangiku grabs my arm and drags me out of the door.

"Shiro."

I look over at my cousin, Byakuya and smile. I gesture for Rangiku to go ahead of me. "Hey, Yakuya. Do you know what's going on?"

He smirks. "Our cousins are coming to see us."

"Oh, hell. Should we be anywhere near the meeting room today?"

"Probably not. But it won't matter. Persephone told me they're coming to stay."

"Oh, fucking hell!"

"I know. We're screwed." I nod in agreement, and we walk into the room. Our friend, lieutenant María Soi Fon waves at us from her captain's side. I smile bid a quick farewell to Byakuya.

"So, what'd we get called here for?" Captain Kyoraku asks.

The Head Captain sighs and says, "Recently, there have been an abundance of demonic activity in the human world. Nearly thirty of us have already died at their hands. So, God has sent some of his most trusted angels to help us."

"Angels?" Captain Urahara questions bewildered.

"Yes, they should be here any moment."

"Yakuya! Shiro!" I wince and wait for Luna to attack me. What happens though isn't what I expected. She and the others walk into the meeting room with grace, and she smiles at me, sapphire eyes gleaming. "I have missed you! So has Verion, he just is in his good phase. So he won't show it, will you?" The black haired angel ducks his head sheepishly.

"Just be thankful he's in his good phase," Ichigo states simply, running a hand through his orange hair.

"Very true, brother." Ichimaru gives my fellow shinigami an evil smile and wraps his arm around Luna's waist.

"Please use some discression around me when you're with my twin." The albino hollow-angel snickers and just to spite Mistique, gives his girlfriend a kiss. "I hate you so much."

"You should share, brother." Ichigo gives Luna a kiss as well before giving me a kinder version of his twin's smile. "Hey, Byakuya, Shiro. Aunt Adrenaline and Aunt Persephone miss you guys. You should go visit them."

"Perhaps I will," Byakuya mewls, "if they don't end up visiting us first."

"I highly doubt that they will come here. Mom has a high distrust of Soul Reapers and you know it," I say and sit down next to Rangiku.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, giving me a questioning look.

"Meet my cousins, Ichigo and Ichimaru Karyushima. And our friends, Luna, Mistique and Verion Murceilago-Morningstar."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello. I'm back. And I have a chapter for thou. I'm sorry I have been ignoring this story. I've been writing an actual story called The Split Side. If you want I'll upload the first chapter to Fanfiction. I wanna know what people think of it.**

**Review please.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 3: The Arrangement is Made and Paradise is Reached

Luna's POV

Toushiro laughs at the expression on Rangiku's face. It screams confusion. I love it. A manic sort of laughter falls from my throat, and I through back my head to let it out. My sapphire eye gleams with the insanity bubbling up in my soul. My fangs gleam in my mouth, a reminder that I am not a normal Archangel. When it subsides to a soft giggle, I look at my younger brother, catching the manic look in his eyes. "Quam festive est hoc?" **(How amusing is this?)**

"Ipsa, soror. Ego posse magis festive propositio." **(Very, sister. I couldn't think of a more amusing proposition.)**

"Cogitare numquam scire Toushiro et Byakuya scriptor fides. Dat me congruat." **(To think they never knew of Toushiro and Byakuya's loyalties. It gives me fits.)**

"Sic, maxime festive. Nunc scriptor loqui in magis communi lingua in anima messoribus." **(Yes, most amusing. Now let's speak in a more common tongue for the soul reapers.)**

"Fine, Mistique. Why must you ruin our fun?" Verion asks, scowling. "We were having ourselves a most fascination revelation. Nay, sister?"

"Of course, little brother. What did you think of our revelation, Ichigo, Ichimaru?"

"Most interesting," they say together, linking hands and smiling in a true twin fashion. "But I know something more interesting we can do."

"Not here!" María shrieks, blushing bright red.

"Oh, why not?" I ask, grinning wolfishly. "I would not be ashamed."

"No, but I would," Byakuya mumbles.

"Oh, why, Yakuya? Is it because Persephone raised you to be the perfect Darkling?"

"No. I just don't want to see you and my cousins showing more skin then considered acceptable in society."

"Not fair," I whine. "I finally get out to heaven where every adult wants me covered from head to toe, and I still can't dress like a whore!"

"If you dress like a whore," Toushiro deadpans. "You already dress like a whore."

"Bitch."

"The last time I checked I was an Alpha. Ichigo, Ichimaru and Mistique are the Betas or bitches as you so kindly put it." I giggle and the mentioned boys growl at the werewolf.

"Okay! Okay! Enough!" The Head Captain calls our attention back to himself. "Can we please move on?"

"Yes, please do."

He gives Verion a scrutinous look. "You are to enroll in Karakura High School in order to find out why the children there are being targeted by the demons. Is this understood?"

"Obviously," I say walking out of the door. "I and my boyfriends will be in the Kuchki Mansion."

"I didn't consent to that!"

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes. You. Did."

"Okay! I did!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for not updating recently but I've been in a sort of predicament. My grandfather had a brain tumor that we found just recently and had surgery on Friday while I was at school. So I just didn't have time for anything between that, my cousins coming and dinner theater. Dear lord that thing is long for the performers. So here's the next chapter and forgive me.**

Chapter 4: The Bipolar and Schizophrenic Little Angels

Orihime's POV

"Tatsuki, did you hear we're getting new students?"

"No. How many?"

"Ten!"

"What? Not all in our class, I imagine!"

"No. Only four of them are in our class. Ichigo and Ichimaru Karyushima, Mistique Murceilago-Morningstar and Renji Abari."

"Who are the others then?"

"I dono. We'll have to ask them." She sighs, taking up my hand to give it a squeeze. I smile and squeeze back.

"Alright! Sit down! Sit down!" We exchange a look and scramble into our seats. "Good. Now, we have new students, four of them!" She looks at the door. "Come in!"

They march in to give the normal introductions, a kind of lost puppy look marking the twin's faces. Ichigo and Ichimaru Karyushima: the former with vibrant orange hair, tea brown eyes and pale but not overly so; the latter being an albino with gleaming gold irises. Renji Abari: a redhead and Mistique: a brunette with purple eyes. Renji seems to be an outsider among the others who flock together tighter, the twins even holding the other's hand.

"Yo! Ichi, Maru, twin, you guys in here?" A teen with sapphire eyes, I mean eye, and blond hair walks in the door with another teen: a boy with black hair and acid green eyes.

Mistique scowls at the two of them and growls, "shouldn't you two be in class?"

"We got kicked out, brother," the boy says.

"Verion! Luna! What the hell did you do?"

The girl growls right back, teeth bared in a snarl, "he wouldn't let Verion and I take our medication, bastard!"

"Oh, then that's fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you." He looks back up at Miss Ochi. "May they stay in here? I don't like them being alone."

"That's fine. And what medication are they supposed to take?"

"I'm bipolar," Verion answers, "Luna's a schizophrenic."

"Oh. I didn't… I'm sorry."

"Why?" Luna asks sweetly.

"Because, it was prying and unneeded."

"No it wasn't…" Luna starts.

"-It doesn't…."

"-bother us, cause…"

"-we get away…"

"-with more stuff!" they end together, lacing their pale hands together. The siblings look at each other and giggle loudly, looking as happy as a person could ever be. It's hard to believe they're… different.

"Do you talk like that often?"

"Yes, because…"

"-we love each…"

"-other very much and…"

"-we feel the closest to…"

"-each other when we…"

"-speak synchronically."

I laugh because it's just so cute. "You need to go back to Byakuya now. Okay?" their brother asks.

"Okay…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! I'm back! Review, please. Thanks.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 5: Demon Fangs

Luna's POV

The wind is cool as it blows my hair in front of my eye. I smile and look down over the city. My dress sways in the wind, wrapping around my ankles. My bare toes dig curl under my feet, and I start to fall forward after casting an invisibility charm. My wings spread out, silver under the moonlight. Catching the wind, I fly across the city for what could be my last night alone for a long while.

Renji's POV

"Do I have to?"

My captain gives me a hard look. "Yes."

"But she's evil!"

Byakuya growls loudly at me, claws extending and digging into the wood of his desk. "She is not! Now, go be friends with Luna!"

I back out of the office, running into said woman in the process. "Hello, Renji. Here to insult me more?"

"I-i didn't mean it."

"Do not lie. You did." She lays a hand on her sai, which lay on both sides of her hips before turning away. "Let's go."

'Oh, God. I pissed her off!' I think before I catch the hurt look in her sapphire eye. Then, even though she is amazing at hiding at it, starts to cry.

Luna's POV

A shriek rings out in the cool October air. Its owner, a spirit with bright blue hair, runs as fast as she can from the dark shapes. 'Demons,' I think. I nod at Renji, and we jump down from the rooftop.

I draw both of my sai, and launch myself at one. It cries out as the three pronged blade stabs it in the head, puncturing the brain. I rip the arms from the next one and plunge a hand through its heart. 'God I love that!'

From behind me, I hear Renji defend the spirit girl. A particularly big demon, the last in fact, dives at them, causing me to leap in front of the shinigami and soul. Its claws sink into my shoulders, causing me to gasp and thrust my sai into its chest. "Luna!" Renji cries, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," I gasp, clutching my right shoulder where the monster had almost severed my arm. "Damn, that smarts."

"We should get to the Soul Society."

"Yeah," I whisper, praying to my Grandfather that I don't fall unconscious. But it's too late. The black haze envelopes my mind, and I find myself falling forward.

"Luna!"


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a very very long time. Well here's chapter 6.**

**Love, Keta**

Chapter 6: Darkness Blue

Ichigo's POV

I open my eyes slowly to find Lunaa's sapphire eyes opening as well. Bandages cover the now most likely healed wound that nearly severed her arm. She mewls softly, looking over at my brother and me. "Ichi? How'd I get here?"

"Renji carried you."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I forgive him."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Said redheaded shinigami walks out of the shadows with the little blue headed girl. "Thank you," she whispers.

"It's no problem, young one. It's my duty."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm an angel. God asked us to do this job."

"Oh, thank you, again."

"You're welcome, Anyu."

"How'd you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things." She laughs. "I'm a psychic."

"Angels are psychic?"

Luna snickers loudly and shakes her head. "Not all of us. I'm the first one since an angel's creation. God is the only psychic in reality for he sees everything even when you wish to keep it a secret. I should know. He tells my parents everything."

"Come off of it, Luna," Maru says, opening his golden pools. "He's your grandfather. He's supposed to tell on you."

"Shut up, Maru. Let me brood!"

"Fine, then brood all night cause you won't be getting any."

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Yes we would."

"Stay out of this, Ichigo."

"No. Cause even if you don't get any, we will."

"Eww!" We give Renji a curious look. "You guys are siblings! That's gross!"

"And?" we ask. "Lucifer and Rosiel are sisters and they are together."

"They're angels. That's different."

"How?" Luna asks. "Hollows are a form of demon. And demons are the cousins of angels. So how is it different?"

"It just is."

"Sure," Luna whispers, curling up in her bed. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be taking another nap."

Luna's POV

_The arrancar, Grimmjow looks down at me with a smirk. "So you're the angel Ichigo and Ichimaru are so enamored with."_

_"So what if I am?"_

_"It's nice to meet you, Luna. I'm Grimmjow."_

_"Ah, Ichigo's nanny."_

_"What the hell! I'm not a nanny!"_

_"I'm sorry, companion. Does that suit you better?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I still say you're a nanny."_

_"Luna! Stop harassing Ichigo's nanny!"_

_"Ichimaru, you little shit! I'm going to get you!" The albino hollow laughs and runs away, using the darkness of fading twilight as his cover. After all, you can't be a child of the night without using her as protection._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7! Yay! I finally wrote it.**

Chapter 7: Silver Wings

Ichigo's POV

I nudge my brother who nudges Mistique who nudges Verion and down the line. 'Grimm,' I mouth. They nod and smile, standing up straighter. Luna holds up her right hand for a countdown. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

"Luna!" The young saber tooth cat hollow slams into her. "Hi!"

"Hello, Ggio." She lifts him up into the air and spins him around, before pulling him into her arms. "So how are you?"

"Good. Grimmy's been a brat though."

"Oh, really?"

"It's not my fault! He set me on fire again!"

I look over as the blue haired panther hollow and his sister, a blond haired wolf, steps out of the shadows and smirk. With a nod from my brother, we shift into our panther forms and tackle them both. "Yipe!" Anita cries before looking my brother over. "Prince Ichimaru!" She wraps her arms around him and scratches him behind the ears. "And Prince Ichigo!"

Grimmjow scowls at me before sighing and scratching me behind the ears. "Hello, Ichigo." I nuzzle his neck, and Ichimaru growls. "Don't worry, brat. I won't make a move on your little brother. I've got Anita." With that, we leap away and shift back into our human forms. Luna gives us a thumbs up.

"Really, must you all be so childish."

"Like you aren't, Szayzel." The pink haired butterfly, looks away with his nose in the air.

"Boys!" Nelliei laughs and pulls Hallibel and Nnoitora over with her. "Let's all be nice to one another."

"Why can't we be naughty?" Luna asks. "I like being naughty!"

"That's dirty!" Lilinette shrieks and hides behind her father.

Luna laughs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8! My muse is back, baby!**

Chapter 8: Lilith, the Eldest Demon

Ichigo's POV

"Yo, Karyushima!" I look over as Renji lopes over to me.

"S'up?"

"Have you seen your girlfriend?"

I raise an eyebrow, curios. "No. What's wrong?"

"She's acting sad again. Like she misses someone."

I start racking my brain for any person or creature that she hasn't seen in a long time. Suddenly it hits me. "Lilith. She misses Lilith."

"Who?"

"Lilith, the first demon, and Luna's first love."

"What?!"

"Yeah, it doesn't seem possible, does it? It would be a very odd relationship, a demon and an archangel. That's why Michael ended it."

"How?"

"He cast her out of heaven, and that's when Luna fell in love with Ichimaru and me. But that wasn't for ten years. She vowed that if she were to ever find Lilith again she would try to make amends. She wouldn't ever leave us, but we may have to share her with another."

Verion's POV

I smile at the girl in my class, Orihime, and she smiles back. She slides into the seat beside me outside of the school with a clumsy tinged grace. Then she looks dead into my eyes, and I see something strange. Something demonic. And something familiar.

"Lilith?"

"Hello, Verion. Where's Luna?" Orihime's beautiful grey eyes turn blood red as the demon within her stares at me.

"Flying. Where's Orihime?"

"Still here. I own her now. She sold her soul to me so she could be your boyfriend. She likes you very much little archangel."

"Give her soul back to me Lilith!"

"Then I want your sister!"

"You know you cannot have her!"

She shrieks, grabbing me around the throat. "She was mine! He took her away from me! I want her back!" She takes a deep breath and lets me go. "If I get her back, I'll withdraw all of the demons running amok, and I'll give your back Orihime. I just want my lover back."

"She's moved on."

Lilith bares Orihime's teeth as she growls. "Who is she with?"

"Ichigo and Ichimaru Karyushima."

Orihime's head falls into her hands, and I can hear sobs. "She gave up on me?"

"It took ten years."

She bites Orihime's bottom lip and cries out before calming down again. "I will have her again." With a soft pop, Orihime and Lilith are gone.


End file.
